


the boyfriend tag

by akaeijis



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/F, Oldrivalshipping, SpecialShipping - Freeform, green is there blue is mentioned, is slightly hinted, its also v diff from my new style but who cares, its hetero sorry, youtube au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaeijis/pseuds/akaeijis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comments from Oakai’s video: #AskOakai19 </p>
<p>:Is it just me who laughed when they showed their butts lol<br/>:omg omg was that yellow from deviridian omg omgomg<br/>:#AskOakai Please show Pika! I love Red’s dog<br/>:whAT WAS YELLOW DOING THERE OH MY GODWHAT DO YOU MEAN BY COMPATABLITY <br/>:DOES THIS MEAN YELLOW LIVES IWHT YOU GUYS FOR HOW LONG<br/>:like if youre watching in 2016!!<br/>:YELLOW TOKIAW DE VIRIDAN </p>
<p>youtube AU // -redyellow</p>
            </blockquote>





	the boyfriend tag

**Author's Note:**

> its been 50 years and this fic was kinda indulgent and pretty different from my style now, kinda going back to my old one lol ive been kinda pokespe lately so maybe expect more from me for pokespe

Red Akai smiled blindingly in the camera, some pop song in the background, "Hey guys! It's Red again from Oakai!" Red looked expectantly at the person he was sitting next to, Green.

"Green from Oakai." Green said.

"Great!" Red clapped his hands and pulled out his phone from his pocket. "Okay, so we didn't do much this week except practice and classes, so we're just here to answer some questions from our tag #AskOakai!" Red scrolled through the twitter tag.

"Okay, so sonflower was asking, what are your guys favorite emojis?"

Green replied first, "The one hand like shun emoji. I send it to Blue a lot." Green pulled his phone while Red was still thinking and pulled a text message to the camera. "Can you guys see?" Green asked from behind the screen.

It read _bleu (with a blue heart emoji)_

_bleu: how was your day hun_

_bleu: have you watched my video today_

_bleu: OoOOh are you guys filming today?_

_bleu: what do you want for dinner_

_bleu: troy sivans blue neighborhood is sooooo gooddd_

_bleu: drink water during soccer practice!_

_bleu: aww youre so cute_

_green: (hand emoji)_

Green pulled his phone away and Red took the screen, and he said, "Maybe the soccer ball one?" Cue Green rolling his eyes in the side.

Green took Red's phone and went to the next question, " ValerieScudi asked, who has the better butt, Green or Red?"

Green and Red looked each other and through silent conversation, both stood up so the camera could capture both of their butts in jeans. "I think it would be me, though," Red said off camera as Green shoved Red to move a little.

They sat back down and Red looked for another question, "Okay, so redlight asked, can you guys face swap?"

Red and Green looked at each other intensely, pulled their fists out and shook it three times. Rock, Paper, Scissors. Red had rock, Green had paper. Red took his phone out and Green smirked at the camera mouthing, 'he always chooses rock first.'

Red took the phone out put the snapchat setting on, "Move Green," Red mumbled.

"Idiot, it has my face but not yours. You move."

"Because you won't move is why it doesn't recognize my face, Gre-"

"Wait! It's there, it's there take the pic-"

"I got it, chill!"

Red and Green both breathed heavily and sat down normally, Red pushed his phone toward the camera, "Did we do it right? I'm going to post it on snap, hold on."

Red was fumbling with his phone and Green asked the next question, " armzzs asked, do you guys believe in zodiacs?"

Red mumbled, "Leo, and hold on let me look at the horoscope info, I don't usually look at horoscope-"

The door to Red's room opened, "Hey, Red, Green, we ran out of some groceries do - Oh my gosh I didn't know what you guys were filming, oh my gosh I should've texted." Both boys looked around to see Yellow de Viridian.

"Hey, Yell, what's your sign?" Red asked, his face away from the camera but the sides of his jaw appeared to be smiling. Green was rolling his eyes.

"Pisces," Yellow was desperately trying not to look at the camera, "Do you guys want anything special?"

"That Japanese cracker mix," Green's face was now away from the camera as well. "Tea as well. I like chai but Blue likes earl grey."

"Gatorade?" Red asked.

"Sure, be back later!" Then Yellow closed the door behind her.

"Okay, where were we?" Red asked Green.

"Horoscopes," Green stated.

"Okay, lemme search it up real quickly." Red scanned the websites. "Aww, shucks it says that Leo and Pisces aren't compatible. Well, we know that it's wrong. What's yours Green?"

* * *

Comments from Oakai's video: _#AskOakai19_

:Is it just me who laughed when they showed their butts lol

:omg omg was that yellow from deviridian omg omgomg

:#AskOakai Please show Pika! I love Red's dog

:whAT WAS YELLOW DOING THERE OH MY GODWHAT DO YOU MEAN BY COMPATABLITY

:DOES THIS MEAN YELLOW LIVES IWHT YOU GUYS FOR HOW LONG

:like if youre watching in 2016!

:YELLOW TOKIAW DE VIRIDAN

* * *

"Something wrong, my lady?" Red asked as he slid into the booth in front of her, pushing her matcha latte closer to her. Red took one of Yellow's hands that were in laying on the table already. They were in a less known cafe on a morning date.

"Why didn't we tell youtube before?" Yellow asked, concentrating on really why.

Red frowned, "I don't really know."

"I don't know either," Yellow frowned too. Both parties were deeply troubled, frowning into both of their warm drinks.

"I guess we should." Red said after a few minutes of confusion.

* * *

"Hello everyone!" Yellow waved at the camera. "It's Yellow or deViridian, and as you guys can tell - I'm doing The Boyfriend Tag! A bit different video from my normal ones. Haha, you all can probably guess who it is, haha. And I'm laughing so much, oh my gosh I'm so nervous, oh my gosh. It's Red from Oakai!"

Red appeared and sat down from the empty seat next to her and smiled and put his hand up to the camera. "Hey guys! It's Red from Oakai!"

They both looked each other and smiled, both bright red. "Uhm, we've been dating for three and a half years," Yellow said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Okay, so the boyfriend tag."

"It's like these series of question based on our relationship," Red smiled, holding Yellow's hand below the camera's sight.

"Yup!" Yellow beamed, "Okay, the first question is: Where did we first meet?"

"Okay, okay, I got this one." Red smiled. "I met Yellow through Blue, and as you all know, me, Blue, and Green have been friends since middle school. Blue took a business course and was an intern at a beauty company where Yellow was a makeup artist. They became best friends and Blue brought her home. I was dating an ex at that time, but it's all good now." Red smiled.

"The next question," Red told Yellow, "What was our first date?"

"I guess it would be walking around the park? We went fishing and a picnic. He asked me out that day - oh, that wouldn't make it a first date." Yellow frowned.

"Then, would it be to one of the frat parties?" Red offered.

"No," Yellow wrinkled her nose and Red smiled affectionately at her. "Maybe just going around New York the week after I asked you out?" Red suggested.

"Yeah. He bought me strawberry crepes." Yellow nodded. "Okay, next question. Where was our first kiss?" Yellow giggled.

"Uhm, well he first kissed me on the cheek after our 'pre-dating' picnic date when he dropped me home."

"But, our first lip lock? Would probably be during a movie night after three months dating."

"Yup! Sorry, we're only doing three questions! We just thought there would be more questions we could answer to clear up some confusion." Yellow told the camera. Red too out his phone and began scrolling through his twitter.

"Okay, this one was a common one: Does Yellow live with Blue, Green, and Red?" Red said. He nodded his head. "Yes. She technically has been living with us before we were dating sorta, she stayed the weekends with Blue. She moved in after one year and a half."

"You all are going to probably ask why we didn't tell you guys earlier," Yellow said. "Well, we really don't know ourselves? The thrill? We didn't even do any collabs or appear on accident until recently, honestly, if I didn't ask them what they wanted we probably would never tell you guys and just forget. And-" Yellow cut off Red as he opened his mouth, "Yes, he was flirting with me."

"Yell…"

"Red…"

They stared at each other for a while and laughed. "That's all for this video!" Yellow waved again. "Please like and/or subscribe! Please tell me what you guys would want to see next in the comments below! Thanks again!"

"Bye!" Red waved and Yellow followed suit. Black Screen.

* * *

Comments from deViridian's video: _The Boyfriend Tag (ft. Red Akai)_

:oh my god

:2:47 look at Red's face how cute!

:uh in my opinion if they kept in quiet longer and just teased us they would've gained more publicity

:NO RED'S TOO GOOD FOR WHOEVER THIS IS

:OHSfhj shYOU GUYS ARE TOO CUTE IM GONA DIEDO THOSE BOYFRIEND MAKE UP TAGS

:yelllow yellow yellow please do my boyfriend does my make up !

:aaaaafjlayellow is so cute i love her laugh!

**Author's Note:**

> youtube hcs bc idk if ill continue a youtube au   
> -yellow owns a vlog where she talks about her adventures like hiking but she also does makeup   
> -red and green share a channel also for adventuring and vlogging  
> -blue owns a fashion/life advice one. shes terrible at makeup so yellow does it


End file.
